


An Unconventional Destiel Valentine's Day Poem

by MissieFishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Destiel Valentine's Day Poem

His cuts are red  
His eyes are blue  
He looked at Dean and said  
"I raised you"  
Dean looked back  
His eyes turned black  
He snarled at the Angel  
And continued his attack

The hours turned to years  
And the years flew by  
Alastair stood there  
At Dean's side

Eternal night  
Never day  
Castiel was ripped apart  
In every way  
Dean cut and sliced  
Used every device  
Demonic methods   
Didn't think twice.

Then escaped   
A sliver of grace  
And Demon Dean's mind  
Was completely replaced  
He remembered the man  
Shackled to the wall  
How he used to stand  
Righteous and tall

The rugged Angel now fallen from Grace  
Cuts and bruises all over his face  
A gruff cry, calling Dean's name  
A plead for his friend   
A prayer for escape.

Dean staggered forward  
His eyes a deep green  
If he'd payed more attention  
He might have seen  
Alastair hiss and brandish a blade  
Pouncing toward his angelic prey

"Dean!" Cas cried out  
The blade piercing deep  
His eyes glowed white   
As he fell to Dean's feet  
"Cas" Dean called back  
But it was too late  
The man he had loved  
Had been murdered by hate

Dean fell to his knees   
And sent God a prayer  
He cried and he called out   
But no one was there  
He sat there in Hell  
His Angel was dead  
Now he knew  
Where the road to nowhere lead.

He cried for hours  
The hours turned to years  
And when at least he was free from tears  
He removed the blade from his Angel's heart  
And placed it on his chest  
Promising, "We won't be apart."


End file.
